The Blushing Bet
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune Arc was the four times winner of Vale's battle tournaments. So he was pretty used to girls throwing themselves at him. So used to it in fact that he was pretty immune to blushing. So Coco Adel thought of a little bet when she heard of this information. Jaune vs Unwanted Harem
1. chapter 1

If one could describe Jaune's day, they would call it 'completely and utterly shitty'. And this was because of a girl named Coco Adel.

Jaune grew up being famous, he was the four times champion of Vale; therefore, girls would sometimes throw themselves at the boy. Literally and figuratively. So Jaune came pretty immune to girls flirting with him. Therefore, he also came pretty immune to blushing. Even Yang couldn't make his face change colors.

Coco found out about his immunity and thought of a clever idea. The first one to make Jaune blush gets 1,000 yein. Every girl was in on this, especially team RWBY.

Team RWBY saw this as an opportunity, if they could make Jaune blush then that means he finds them attractive and will probably date them. So they were SO in on this contest. They all wanted to claim that ass, no matter the cost.

LineBreak

Jaune woke one day in a somewhat good mood actually. It was a friday, which meant it was close to the weekend. He was going visit his family and was going to introduce them to his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was a redheaded girl with a heart of gold. Sadly, Pyrrha was the worst fighter in their year. She barely had the fighting skills to attend Beacon, so Jaune decided to help her train.

Jaune stood from his bed, stretching and quickly got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom to see his teammates finishing their dressing routine. Jaune walked towards the door and opened it. This was going to be a good day.

When the door opened, Jaune saw Beacon's bombshell, Yang, stretching…...with her rear end facing the door. Jaune just calmly stared at the blonde, before he sighed and shut the door. He started rubbing his head soothingly

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked as she was finishing putting her shoes on.

Jaune sighed yet again. "Yeah, just I'm pretty sure it going to be a headache day." Jaune looked at the door, debating if he should just stay at home for the day. He was a straight A student, so it wouldn't harm him for missing one day. He decided against this, mostly because he didn't want to look weak in front of Yang, making her believe that her pose actually got a hormonal reaction out of him.

Jaune put a steel face on him and opened the door yet again. Yang was now in another pose, with her loose shirt now facing him so he could see some of her 'assets'. She had a flirtatious look on her. "Morning, Mr. Champ." She cooed. Jaune just looked at her without a hint of emotion.

"Morning Miss Xiao Long." He replied, eyes not even trying to wander down anywhere inappropriate. "Perhaps outside of my room isn't the best place for you to practice your yoga?"

Yang slightly gritted her teeth from the lack of reaction from the boy. 'God damn, how much restraint does this guy have?'

"Sorry, my team was sleeping and I didn't want to wake them with my yoga." Yang lied.

"That's interesting." Jaune started, rubbing his chin. "Class is about to start. Why are they sleeping?" Jaune asked, making Yang sweat nervously, unable to think of an excuse.

"By the way, your form needs to be worked on, it's terrible." Jaune told her, right before he left to get to class. Yang watched him go, slightly offended.

'My form doesn't suck…..does it?' Perhaps she should ask her team.

The door opened up again to show the rest of team JNPR. Nora noticed Yang on the ground. She rose an eyebrow and a smirked before asking, "Crashed and burn, huh?"

Yang just stood up and grumbled as she walked into her room.

LineBreak

The day got slightly better in class. This is mostly because Pyrrha finally won her first match. It was against Cardin and it was a close fight. Pyrrha won though and Jaune couldn't have been more proud of her. He gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and smiled. Then a certain Heiress interrupted their moment.

"Hello, Jaune." The boy turned to see Beacon's ice princess coming to sit next to the duo.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" He asked. Weiss gave him a smile before she replied.

"So I have two tickets to the new Spruce Willis movie for tonight, and I wonder if you want to go with me?"

Jaune internally sighed, this wasn't the first time Weiss had asked him out. Although, this was the first time in a month she did. Jaune thought she finally got the message, he wondered what sparked her to try again. Maybe God was punishing Jaune. Maybe in an alternate universe he harassed Weiss nonstop, after rejection and rejection.

Jaune shook his head, getting that stupid thought out of his brain. "I thought you stopped trying to get a date with me, Miss Schnee." He told her, sitting back down in his seat.

"What? This isn't a date. This is just and outing between two friends."

Jaune raised his eyebrow, just friends? He looked and saw Nora talking to Ren. Nora was a huge Spruce Willis fan. He smirked.

Weiss's plan was foolproof. She's going to go on the 'non-date' with Jaune, and in the middle of the movie she's going to rest her head on his shoulder then tenderly rub his thigh. This will most definitely get a reaction out of him, she read it in one of those smut books Blake had. Those books don't lie, right?

"Just friends." Jaune asked with a smirk.

"YES." Weiss replied, internally cheering. 'IT'S WORKING, IT'S WORKING. HE'S GOING TO MINE.'

Jaune nodded his head. "Ok, well I'm not much of a Spruce Willis fan BUT." Jaune said the last word enthusiastically before turning towards Nora. "Hey Nora, come here." Nora was in their personal space in mere seconds.

"What you want Jauney?" She asked.

"It appears that Miss Schnee has two tickets to the new Spruce Willis movie for tonight and no friends to go with. What about you go with her?"

Weiss eyes widened. 'No, no no no no.'

Nora beamed, "Oh my God, really? I'll love to." She said, bouncing on her feet.

"Great," Jaune exclaimed, "now you have a friend to go with."

Weiss gritted her teeth. 'So close.'

"Thanks Jaune." She forced out.

"No problem, what are 'friends' for?" He said, making sure to say 'friends' more clearly than the other words. He then turned to Pyrrha and continued their conversation.

Weiss was internally sobbing. She turned to Nora to see her smiling. "What so funny?"

Nora took her hand and started to move it very slowly, she then made tires screeching sounds, before slamming her hand into her other hand, this was followed up by an explosion noise. Weiss just stared at her.

"S-shut up." She pouted.

Linebreak

Lunch time rolled around and Jaune and his team decided to eat outside to avoid all the other girls. During the time span of first period and lunch, six more girls tried to made Jaune blush. After the 6th failed attempt, Jaune asked the girl what's the deal with everyone. That was when he learned about the bet. Damn it, Coco.

This isn't going to ruin his conversations with his team though.

"Seven sisters?" Pyrrha exclaimed, shocked upon hearing about Jaune's family. "You're lucky, I don't have any sibling."

Jaune chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Yea, but it can be pretty annoying sometimes, mostly because we only have one bathroom in the house." The team laughed together.

"Seven sister huh? Your parents must have been busy." Nora said, laughing afterwards.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Jaune said. "I remember one time I accidentally walked in on them while they were…...in the process of making my sister Bleu." Nora let out a booming laugh, finding his slight misfortune humorous. Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Jaune." They turned to see Blake…..only in her bikini.

For the tenth time that day Jaune sighed. 'Really, her too? We barely even speak with each other. I just recently found out her last name.'

"Hello Miss Belladonna, what are you doing out here dressed like that?"

Blake stared at him awkwardly, she was slightly ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe she was trying to do a stupid move like this, she was smarter than this.

Of course the illogical part of her brain really wanted that Arc ass soooo……..

"Just going out her for a tan." She then set a towel down next to them. "I hope I won't distract you guys."

"Nope." Jaune emotionlessly said. "We were actually about to leave, so if you excuse us we wi-"

"WAIT." Blake exclaimed, before quickly coughing, getting control over her voice. "W-will you-" she stopped, trying to force the embarrassing words out of her. "Will you rub sunscreen on my back." She then untied the back of her bikini, exposing her back.

Jaune gave her a blank look before sighing. 'Probably won't leave us alone unless I do this.' Jaune thought.

"You know what, sure."

This shocked Blake, he's really going to do it? Is she going to win?

Jaune crouched down, taking the sunscreen and started to apply it to her back. Jaune's face didn't get a tinge of red the entire time.

'Better up my game.' Blake thought.

Blake let out a low and somewhat erotic purr from his touches. This made Ren and even Pyrrha slightly blush, thinking they were intruding on something they shouldn't be.

Nora on the other hand was trying to hold in her laughter.

Jaune continued without blushing or letting his eyes wander. This upset Blake so she started to moan, loudly.

Pyrrha and Ren both looked away, clearly embarrassed. Nora was latched onto Ren, with her mouth on his arm to muffle her laughter. Meanwhile, Jaune didn't even flinched from this.

"And done." Jaune said, wiping off his hands and putting down the sunscreen. "By the way, you should maybe use some lotion. Your skin is rough as rocks." He then stood up and left with his team.

Right before they left, Nora turned to Blake and moved her hand up like a roller coaster ascending before descending quickly, this was followed by an explosion noise.

Blake stared at the retreating team before tying her bikini back up. She felt her skin, "Do I really feel dry?"

LineBreak

School was finally over, and team JNPR were walking back to their dorm. Jaune was happy that day was done, it had completely exhausted him. He was also was happy that he was going home for the weekend so he could get a break from girls trying to make him blush.

Right before they enter their dorm a voice timidly called out. "H-hey Jaune." They turned to see Ruby peeking from her dorm room.

"Hey, Miss Rose." Replied Jaune. The other three were already in their dorm, leaving the two teens alone. "What do you want?" He asked. Of course he knew what she wanted. Thankfully this is Ruby, what the worst she could do?

Ruby stepped out of her room to reveal herself to be wearing black lingerie."W-w-what do you think?" She asked, voice cracking and stuttering.

'God, damn it.' Jaune thought to himself as he stared at the timid girl.

Jaune sighed, Ruby was hanging out with Yang too much. "Ruby, please put your clothes back on. We're in public."

"B-b-but" Ruby tried to reply before Jaune cut her off.

"Ruby, if the only way you could get a guy to notice you is by stripping, then he's not good for you." Jaune looked at her. She looked so embarrassed, he felt bad for the young reaper. She was most definitely out of her comfort zone, all because she was trying to seduce him. His big brother instincts kicked in.

"Look Ruby, you're a bright girl; a guy would be lucky to have you. But I'm not that guy. Ok?" He comfortingly asked. Ruby nodded slowly. "Now go back in there and get dressed." Jaune then went into his dorm.

The rest of team RWBY peaked their heads out of their dorm.

"How come he wasn't as nice to us?" Yang questioned.

LineBreak

Team JNPR was on an airship to Jaune's home. Ren and Nora decided to join them, wanting to see how Jaune's family was like. They touched down at a small town and ordered a taxi to a farmhouse a few miles out of the town.

It was a fairly large house, with two stories and at least four rooms on the side they were looking at. An older woman was sitting on the porch with a blonde little girl in her arms. The girl couldn't be older than five. The woman saw the four kids and stood up, walking towards them and then hugged Jaune.

"There's my baby boy." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jaune laughed.

"Missed you to, Mom. Where's everyone else? I want to introduce them to the team."

"Oh, hold on." Jaune mother walked back onto the porch, before yelling into the door. "KIDS, DAVID, GET OUT HERE. JAUNE'S HOME."

Suddenly a wave of blonde locks came out of the house. There were six girls and a tall man with a beard. They all eyed Jaune's team.

Jaune decided to introduce his partner first. He slightly scooted Pyrrha forward. "Mom, Dad, sisters, this is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha gave them a quick polite bow. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Jaune was talking about you guys all day yesterday. He was very excited to get home."

One of the girls smirked, she had long blonde hair that was done in a braid, with the same blue eyes as Jaune's. She was obviously older than him, probably twenty years old. "Aww, did wittle bwother missed us."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I missed you guys." Jaune was about to introduce his other teammates until the little girl in Jaune's mother's arms spoke up.

"Is the pretty redhead your girlfriend?" She asked, before putting her thumb in her mouth.

It got deadly quiet, Pyrrha's face was pretty red.

'What, there's no way Jaune would go for someone like me. He's far out of my league.' The redhead thought to herself. Pyrrha's lack of self-confidence was the reason she never tried to flirt with Jaune. If he rejected girls like Team RWBY, then what kind of chance does she have?

She turned towards Jaune to see his reaction. She expected his usual stoic look when it was about girls, instead his face was even redder than Pyrrha's, matching the girl's hair. His mouth was agaped as he stared at his baby sister. He couldn't even speak, his brain actually short circuited. The arc family haven't seen his face like this for a while. He finally blushed. The impossible finally happened.

Nora started laughing as she pulled her scroll out.

"Holy crap, I gotta call Coco, your little sister just won 1,000 yien."

 **This is 100 percent impulse writing. I wrote this because there's a lot of 'Popular Girl falls for loser boy' stories, so I decided to make the opposite.I started on the 3rd installment of Devilish Charm. This chapter will be a prologue of the story, since a few people asked for me to write how Jaune and Pyrrha met. It should be out in a few days. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and gave me ideas of arkos oneshots you want to see be written.**


	2. Breaking Point

**Before the story starts, I just want to say that Cinder and her team aren't evil in this AU. They're just students.**

 **I Decided to upload this because my last story was only a thousand** **words. Enjoy**.

Cinder fall was a proud woman, she thought she was better than everyone else and acted like it too. So when she found out about the bet, she thought it would be extremely easy. All she had to do is make some boy blush? That would be a piece of cake. Too bad she was too late for the bet because one of his sisters beat her to the punch.

It didn't matter though, it not like it was a big deal. If she really wanted to make him blush then she could easily do that, but there's no longer a reason to do so. Again, it was no biggie……….Until Emerald made it a big deal.

The day started out simple, she woke up, got dressed and went to class with her team. She then heard people talking about the Arc boy. They were talking how Jaune's sister accidentally made him blush when she ask if Pyrrha was his girlfriend. This shocked everyone. A lot of girls were somewhat offended, how did Pyrrha make him blush but not them?

Upon hearing this, Cinder chuckled to herself. Emerald noticed this and asked her what was so funny.

"Oh nothing, I find it amusing that kids think that only Pyrrha could make the Arc boy blush." Cinder told her with a cocky smirk. It's kind of sad actually, all these girls trying to make Jaune blush and failing miserably. It almost made Cinder feel bad for them. Almost.

"I'm probably the only girl in this school besides for Pyrrha that could probably make him blush. No one else matches my beauty." Cinder said with a smirk. She could always make boys putty in her hands, so how hard could Jaune be? Besides, blondes were easy.

Cinder didn't expect Emerald to get offended though, she scoffed at Cinder. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I could make him blush? What makes you so special?"

This made Cinder chuckle, "Do you really think you could make him blush? I've seen you flirt before, it's atrocious." This just ticked Emerald even more.

"Excuse me? But I'm pretty sure Jaune would prefer me over you. I'm exotic looking with my green hair while you just look basic."

Cinder glared at Emerald. Who does she think she is? Does she really think she's better looking than her? She likes to see her try and prove it. She then smirked when a idea came to her head. "Wanna bet? I bet I could make Jaune blush while you can't." Emerald met her gaze, and nodded.

"Fine, I accept the challenge.." She shot back, glaring at the other girl. This just made Cinder smirk. She loves crushing people, self esteem.

"But if I win you'll have to be my slave for a month." Cinder told her.

"And if I win, YOU'LL going to have to be my slave for a month." Emerald shot back. Cinder nodded before the girl's shook hands. Suddenly a finger poked Cinder's shoulders. She turned to see their other teammate, Neo.

She held up her finger, telling them to wait before typing on her scroll. She then held up her scroll for them to see it.

'I want in.'

Cinder raised her eyebrow. Was she listening the whole time? Ok fine by her, she can easily beat both of them.

LineBreak

Nora woke up before everyone else that morning, which was a bad omen. Jaune was afraid his day was going to be completely shit. Thankfully team RWBY stopped their pursuit of him, so how bad could it really be? It's not like even MORE annoying girls will try to do anything with him, right?

The girls always used the bathroom first in the morning, so Nora went first. Nora took quick shower before it was Pyrrha's turn. Weirdly enough, she was still under her blankets in bed, which puzzled Jaune. She was usually the first one up. She always claims how she always needed all the help she could get in school; therefore, she wad always up early to be absolutely ready for class.

Jaune cautiously walked towards her bed, he sat on the side of it and gently shook her awake.

"Hey Pyr, it's your turn for the bathroom." Pyrrha just mumbled in her sleep, not fully awake yet. Jaune shook her slightly harder. "Pyr? Pyr, it's time to get up."

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and peaked out of the blanket. Jaune noticed she was pale to the face, she had huge bags under her eyes and was shivering. Her eyes stared at Jaune's, which looked unfocused. "It's time for class?" She slurred out, quietly. She looked absolutely terrible. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. Jaune looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, his voice laced with concern. She slowly nodded, trying to shake off his concern.

Pyrrha wasn't being honest with herself, she actually felt terrible. Her head felt as if two freight trains simultaneously slammed into her brain, crushing it. She felt as if someone frozen her in an ice cube then somehow managed to freeze the ice cube. She shivered as she pulled her blanket closer. Her throat felt as if someone was scrapping a knife on the inside of it, sending spikes of pain in it everytime she swallowed.

She was still determined to get to class, despite her sickness. She couldn't afford to miss school, she was already not doing well in class.

"I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather." Jaune didn't believe her. She had a tendency to lie about her well being if it involved getting to class. Jaune gently placed his hand of her head, it was burning hot.

"You're not fine Pyr, you're burning up. I think you have the flu." Jaune stood up and gave her a firm look. "I'm going to the nurse and get you some pills cause you probably have a headache you aren't telling me about. Then I'm going to the kitchen to get you some soup. You're staying in bed for the day."

Pyrrha tried to stood up, insisting she was alright. "I'm fine Jaune, I have to get to class. I can't afford to slack off." Jaune firmly pressed her back down.

"Going to class as sick as you are right now isn't healthy and would just do more damage to you. You're not getting out of bed for the rest of the day. No buts." He turned to Nora and Ren. "Tell Goodwitch I'll be slightly late to class. I need to get medicine and soup for Pyrrha." They gave him a quick nod before Ren took a quick shower before leaving.

Pyrrha gave Jaune an annoyed look. "Jaune, I don't want you to miss class for my sake. Just go to class, I'll be fine." This made Jaune chuckle.

"Pyrrha, we both know that me missing some combat class won't do much harm to me." Pyrrha pouted, knowing he was right. He is the best fighter in their year, even better than some second years.

Pyrrha turn her back to him, knowing she won't change his mind. "Fine, but try to hurry. I don't want you to miss too much class." Jaune smiled before leaving.

LineBreak

Neo was waiting patiently for Arc to show up. She knew she was going to win this easily. Neo may be better at intimidating boys than flirting with them but how difficult could this be? She couldn't wait to have both Emerald and Cinder as slaves for a month.

Suddenly the N and R of JNPR came into class, without the other two. Neo was expecting to see Jaune and the redhead to walk through the door right after them, but they didn't.

"Professor Goodwitch." Ren spoke up, getting the Blonde teacher's attention. "Pyrrha is sick and won't be showing up for class today and Jaune is going to be slightly late, he's getting her medicine and soup before coming here."

Goodwitch nodded, "Very well, thanks for tell me." Goodwitch then started class. Goodwitch also questioned when those two would start dating. They were practically dating already from the way they act with each other.

Neo thought on this information. So Jaune is going to be late? Ok, she can work with that. Then a devious idea swam into her head. Jaune is by himself right now, away from everyone else. Neo smirked, and snuck out of class without anyone noticing. She has an ass to claim.

LineBreak

Jaune was currently walking back to his dorm, he had a hot packed soup with a spoon and a package of 'Adpil' from the nurse office. Jaune was worried about his partner, she pushes herself too much. Maybe he should stay in their dorm with her for the day to make sure she's actually alright. It's not like he was failing any classes in the first place. He then suddenly bumped into someone while he was deep in thought

"Oh, I'm sorry" he told a girl with pink and brown hair. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

LineBreak

Neo smirked at the approaching boy, oh this is going to be oh so easy. She thought it would be harder to find him in this giant school, but she found him pretty quickly. The hard part was over, now it's time for the easy part. Neo stood there, posing; trying to act as cute as possible. Suddenly he bumped into her without even noticing her at first. He then quickly apologized and walk off, leaving her behind.

…….Did he not notice her cute pose? That was odd, he didn't even notice her as if she was transparent. This wasn't going to stop her though, that ass is going to be hers.

Jaune continued walking to his dorm, completely unaware of being stalked. Would Pyrrha even allow him to stay with her? She wouldn't want him to miss every class for her sake, she already felt bad that he's missing some of his first period. Jaune's dilemma was interrupted when he felt someone tenderly grab his hand. He looked over to see the same girl from before. She gave him a stare, a stare that he instantly recognized to be filled with lust. Yep, he was right about the bad omen.

Jaune sighed, not wanting to deal with this pint size girl. Jaune give the girl a 'Resting bitch face' (He mastered this look from his seven sisters.) "Really, this is your plan? Just grabbing my hand? I don't have time for this, I have a sick partner to tend to. So I'm just going to make this quick." Jaune held up his fingers, listing off things to her. "1) you won't make me blush. 2) I don't want you. And 3) let go of my hand." Jaune then forcibly yank his hand away from her before continuing his journey to his dorm.

Neo stood there, absolutely baffled by his response. He doesn't want her? He doesn't want HER? He would choose that redheaded slut over her? Oh hell no, she ain't playing this. He's going to be his, she just have to up her game.

Jaune was interrupted yet again from the girl. Except for this time she upped her game. She took his hand and place it on her breast. She then quickly typed on her scroll a message to him. Could she not speak? That's kind of creepy actually. After a bunch of quick 'taps', she held up her scroll, the message read, 'I can do so many more to things to you than that redheaded slut.' She had a lustful smirk on as she rubbed his cheek tenderly.

Jaune stared at her, somewhat shocked of what she said. Did she just insult Pyrrha, the nicest girl he met? Jaune was mostly a calm individual, never really got angry that much. But THIS. This actually pissed him off. She's going to pay for that one.

Somehow, be kept his cool. Jaune gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He counted to five, calming himself down. He then put on a fake smile. "You know what? You convinced me. Meet me in the back alleyway of the cafeteria and I'll rock your world. I just got to drop these things off for Pyrrha." He tried to sound as seductive as possible, he removed his hand from her breast and caressed her cheek. This sent shivers down the girl's spine. She nodded before winking at him. She then left for the back alley of the cafeteria.

Jaune watched her go, before taking out his scroll. He text the headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin.

'Heads up, there's a girl skipping class in the alleyway behind the cafeteria. She was trying to convince me to go back there and have sex with her.' Jaune waited for a reply, with a 'ding' from his scroll he got one.

'Thank you, Mr Arc, I'll have someone check it out right away.'

Well, she should be out of his hair.

LineBreak

Jaune finally made it back to his dorm, he swiped his scroll on the scanner and the door unlocked. He walked in to see Pyrrha still in her bed. She heard the door open and looked up from under the blankets.

"Let me get you some water for the adpils." Jaune grabbed a glass on her nightstand and went to the bathroom. He filled the glass with water before returning to the girl. He took the package of adpil and opened it, which had two pills in it. He handed them to Pyrrha and then the water.

Pyrrha took the pills and put them in her mouth before drinking the water; swallowing the pills with the liquid.

"Thanks." She told him, making him nod. He then took out the soup, handing it to her with the spoon.

"Careful, it's hot." Pyrrha nodded at this, before she started to eat her soup. It was chicken noodles and warmed her body. Pyrrha ate in silence, waiting for Jaune to get up and leave for class. When he didn't is when she got suspicious.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class." She asked. Jaune looked away from her, scratching his head awkwardly while letting out a force chuckle.

"I ugh…..was actually thinking about staying a little bit longer, just in case you need something else." Pyrrha gave him a stare. Does he really expect her to let him miss class?

"You should be in class Jaune." She told him, staring into his eyes. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself while I'm sick. I already feel bad for how much you did already, just please get to class."

Jaune was going to try to convince her to let him stay but stopped. He knew she wouldn't let him do this. Pyrrha doesn't liked to be babied. He reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but first I need to take a shower. Still haven't gotten a chance to do that." Jaune told her. He took off his shirt, making Pyrrha slightly blush.

'Don'tLookDon'tLookDon't-STOP LOOKING' Pyrrha screamed in her head, feeling as she's taking advantage of the boy. Damn it, why is her partner the hottest boy in school?

Jaune stepped out of the shower after three minutes. He was buttoning up his beacon blazer.

"If you need anything, call me, ok?" Pyrrha nodded at him, making him faintly smile. "Ok, I'll see you after class. Be safe." He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before heading to off.

Once Jaune left, Pyrrha continued to eat her soup until she was finish with it. She thought of Jaune, he's too sweet to her, he would never do this for another girl. It was almost like they were dating……..

An atomic blush formed on her face as she hid under the covers.

LineBreak

Emerald perked up when she saw Jaune walk in. There's another reason why she wanted to make Jaune blush, she wanted the boy. She seen him shirtless and she really liked what she saw. How he fell for a dimwit like Pyrrha was beyond her. Thankfully, Emerald was here to show him what a real woman is.

Cinder and her flipped a coin for who went first, Emerald won. Cinder just shrugged, claiming how it didn't matter anyway. This irked her, she's going to enjoy winning this. Wait, where's Neo? Bah, who cares.

Emerald smirked as she stood up and walked towards the Arc boy, shaking her hips on the way there. This got plenty of boys attention, they all leaned over their desks, trying to get a better look at the girl. The seat next to Jaune was empty, usually Pyrrha sat with him but she's is currently sick. You snooze you lose girl.

She plopped down next to him. If Jaune noticed her presence then he didn't show it, he just continued watching the two students sparring in the mini arena. Emerald decided to speak up.

"Hey there," she started, coating her words with as much lust as possible. "I'm Emerald, nice to meet you, handsome."

Jaune didn't even turn towards her, just quickly replied "Noted."

Emerald stared at him for a moment, she was obviously not expecting this. He didn't even turn towards her, as if she was literally no interest to him. Ok, she's not done yet. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Jaune didn't need to look at the girl to know what she was trying. It was obvious from the tone of her voice. "Why bother," Jaune said, continuing watching the fight. "You already know who I am, why else would you be bothering me." Jaune wasn't in a good mood, that pint size girl insulting his partner was still on his mind. So in other words, he didn't care how uncaring his rejections are right now.

Jaune heard the girl pout at this, trying to act cute. "Oh come on, don't be like that." She started to rub his thigh, and whispered in his ear. "I can do a lot of things other girls would find too dirty." She expected him to finally blush, or at least feel a little bit if stiffness in his pants. Most boys would be thanking god right now if a girl was doing this to them. But instead, he just calmly replied.

"Good for you, you must be pretty popular with the male population."

Nora (who was secretly listening to the conversation) choked on her spit from the insult. God DAMN Jaune, went right for the jugular.

Emerald gritted her teeth, not liking the fact that he just called her a slut. She remained calm though, she really wanted to know if the rumors about Arcs being great in the sack were true or not. She then remembered that it was Pyrrha that was the cause of him blushing. Ok, it's time to prove she was more of a woman than the redhead to him.

Emerald was still rubbing his thigh, much to his annoyance. He was about to remove it before she spoke up. "You know, that Pyrrha girl isn't good enough for you. She's probably too vanilla, while I on the other hand." She paused and got dangerously close to his ear, he felt her hot breath on it. "-well, I can be anything you want."

This made a few boys blushed, who were listening to their conversation, obviously envious of Jaune with all the attention he's getting from this hot chick.

Jaune face was blank until she mentioned Pyrrha. He gritted his teeth. This is a second time a girl insulted his partner. Rage was threatening to erupt from him. 'Just count to five.' he told himself.

1

Don't lose your cool.

2

Especially in front of all these people.

Just calm dow-

Suddenly Goodwitch voice interrupted him.

"We have time for one more spar for class, any volunteers."

Jaune stared at Goodwitch before a evil smirk appeared on his face. He quickly stood up, nearly knocking Emerald down. "I would love to spar someone."

Goodwitch nodded and gesture him to come down and get his weapon from the locker room. He got his gear and walked out into the mini stadium.

"Is there anyone you'll like to spar, Mr. Arc?"

'Hell yeah there is.' he thought.

Jaune pointed at Emerald with his sword. "Green hair." He said, with a shit eating grin. Some kids were unnerved by his demeanor. He was usually calm and collected, while now he look somewhat…...unhinged?

"Very well, miss Sustrai please come down and get changed."

Emerald slowly got dressed in the locker room, absolutely terrified of a spar with Jaune. She told tried to tell herself it was nothing personal, he just wanted to spar with someone and she so happened to be that person. He wasn't angry that she insulted his partner, right? She did noticed he looked strained when she mentioned Pyrrha.

Emerald stepped out, feet slightly shaking. She stood on one side of the arena while Jaune was on the other side.

Jaune slammed his sword into his shield, shifting it into it's great sword form. His aura blazed as he started to power himself up using his semblance; which was aura manipulation. He gave her a emotionless, unnerving stare.

Suddenly Goodwitch started the match and what Jaune did next was terrifying. He just calmly walked towards the girl with his sword resting on his shoulder. He didn't lunged nor did he ran, he literally just walked towards her in a somewhat carefree way. She was fucked.

"Damn." Nora exclaimed, watching her teammate brutally beat the girl. "I've never seen Jaune fight this brutal before." She let out a chuckle. "Dumbass shouldn't of pulled the Pyrrha card."

LineBreak

Cinder was laughing at the fight. Did she honestly believed she could beat someone like her? Silly girl. Class ended, and Emerald had to the infirmary.

Cinder let Jaune cool down for a few periods, not wanting to flirt with him when he was still angry. Cinder wondered what Emerald told him to tick him off. It was still hilarious though, the way Jaune slammed his sword into her stomach, making her go flying back into the wall, cracking it. He then changed his greatsword back into a shield and bashed her into the wall plenty of times until her aura was depleted. The match then ended and Emerald slowly slid down the wall, letting out a weak wimper. Cinder also notice Nora was laughing from the fight as well, not that she could blame her.

A few more classes went by before it was lunch time. Cinder walked into the cafeteria to see Jaune in line. His friends already had their food because Jaune was late to lunch after he quickly checked in his partner. A lot of older girls were talking about those two, how they would be an adorable couple. Coco was starting another bet too, the person to makes those two blush the most will get a thousand yien. Cinder couldn't wait breaking those two apart.

Time to win this little bet and prove her superiority to the other two girls. Where was Neo anyway? It didn't matter, it's not Neo had a chance when she was competing against her. Cinder had to admit, the boy was handsome and she wanted to see what he could do in bed. Arcs were apparently very gifted with their tongues. Cinder walked towards Jaune and crawled her fingers up his shoulders.

"Hey there, champion." He said to him, as she caressed his cheek.

LineBreak

Jaune was waiting in line to get lunch. He was deeply annoyed, two entitled girls insulted his partner, TWO of them. What the hell is their problem? Why are they even doing this? The bet was over. Jaune thought he couldn't get more annoyed than he already was. God damn it Nora, why did you have to wake up first? Stupid bad omen.

Suddenly, he felt fingers crawl up to his shoulders, then resting on his cheek. He turned to see a girl about his height staring at him. Just like Neo's eyes, they had lust in them. Although, this girl also had a huge amount of confidence in them.

She greeted him by calling him handsome. Then she continued. "Do you have any idea how handsome you actually are?"

"I do actually." He calmly told her, in a dismissal tone before he stepped forward in line. He REALLY didn't want to deal with this, he just wanted to get his food and get back to class to get this day over with. He grabbed a tray and a drink before he started to get his food.

"Well," Cinder started again, planning to get him in bed. "I want you to know that you have caught my eye, sweetheart and that doesn't happen often. Only really sexy men have a chance with me, honey."

"Lucky me." He said in the same dismissal tone as before. This irked the girl. How the hell did he blush because of Pyrrha? She was far superior than the redhead. Cinder was determined though; just like the other two, she didn't give up. She was going to win this bet.

She unbuttoned a few buttons on her school uniform, giving him a clear look at her cleavage. By God she's going to make him blush. She then hugged his forearm, pressing it into her breast. "What about we go somewhere…..secluded." She whispered in his ears.

He gave her a blank look. "Can't. I want food." And shrugged her off his arm to get his food.

Cinder still wasn't done. "You know, I can think of something better you can eat. Something much more…...appetizing and juicy." She cooed into his ears.

Jaune looked at her, getting pretty annoyed. Can't she just take a damn hint? "Sorry, but the food in the cafeteria looks better."

Cinder's eye twitched, what the hell is wrong with this boy? Does he think he's too good for her? Is that it? He would go for that pathetic redhead but not her? What the hell is wrong with him? How dare he rejected a goddess like her.

Cinder gritted her teeth, rage seething out of her as the boy ignored her. "I'm going to ask you one last time before I get rid of the offer." Cinder face was red with anger as she clenched her fist. Jaune just give her an unimpressed look. "You can either go back to my dorm with me or you can go back to your pathetic redhead of yours and die unsatisfied." She spitted out at him.

This is the third time some entitled girl insulted his partner. For fuck sake, the girl was sick in bed and couldn't even defend herself. What the fuck is their problem? He was burning in rage and something broke in Jaune, he no longer give a flying fuck what people would think of him now. Especially the girl in front of him. Jaune calmly grabbed his drink, which was a bottle of orange juice. He then unscrewed the cap, and poured it all over Cinder's head.

Cinder let out a loud gasp as this happened, the juice running down her head and onto her school uniform. She was too shock to speak or move as everyone in the cafeteria watched in fascination. Someone even let out a 'DAAAMMMNN' (Nora).

Once the bottle was empty, Jaune stared at Cinder. "By the way, you look like a thirty year old lady who's trying to act seventeen. Also, I would never date you because unlike some guys in tbis school, I don't have shit taste in women. Now do me a favor and fuck off because I don't want to date a seventeen year old girl that looks like she's about to go through menopause." Jaune then walked out of the cafeteria but just to turn back towards Cinder to yell out. "Also tell 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two' to leave me the fuck alone as well. Literally none of you girls are prizes so stop acting like you are." He then left, not feeling hungry anymore.

Everyone stared as Cinder stood there, grinding her teeth. Finally the whole cafeteria erupted in cheers. "God damn, Jaune." Nora started. "My boy just destroyed her life in front of everyone."

LineBreak

Pyrrha was currently on her scroll in bed. She was by herself so she decided to take advantage of this by reading some fluffy smut. She blames Blake for getting her into this.

Suddenly her door slammed open, making her yelp and throw her scroll in terror. Jaune stormed in pissed off. She never saw him look so angry before, his face was red, his fist were clenched and each footsteps was a stomp. He then took off his blazer and shoes then climbed in bed, mumbling how that 'fucking harems are bullshit.'

Pyrrha stared at Jaune, deeply concerned about him. She step out her bed with her blanket still wrapped around her and approached the boy.

"J-jaune? Are you alright?" She timidly asked. "Did something happen during school?"

Jaune peaked his head out and stared at Pyrrha. He was running on rage so logic wasn't with him right now. So Jaune did something he wouldn't have done if he was right in the head. Jaune pulled Pyrrha into his bed, making her squeal. He's in a bad mood and needed to be comforted.

"W-whats are you doing." She asked, red in the face, mind running with lewd thoughts. She needed to stop reading smut.

"Pyrrha, you're perfect in everyway. Don't let any bitch tell you otherwise." Jaune was also blushing, not fully believing what he just did.

Pyrrha stared at the blushing boy, bewildered by his action. Did he just cuss? That was very unlike him. It was actually kind of hot. No, bad Pyrrha, Jaune's missing class.

"S-shouldn't you be getting back to class?"

"No, and I need to be comforted…...and also you need the extra warmth." He told her, tightening his grip on her lightly, pulling her closer. Pyrrha blushed even more by this. This reminded her of one the smut fictions she has read. Her face somehow got even more red.

She then snapped out of it. No, he should be in class…..but he's so warm. NO, it doesn't matter, he needs get to class…...but you can feel his muscles through his shirt. NO, this is wrong and Jaune shouldn't be missing class…...but assertive Jaune is kind of hot. SHUT UP BRAIN!

While Pyrrha was thinking, Jaune was slowly getting to sleep, forgetting all about his terrible annoying day.

 **Decided to make this story into a two shot. Let me know if you actually want me to continue this story or just work on my other stories. My next update should be Specially Made or the new story I have.**


	3. Double Trouble

Yang may not be the brightest girl at beacon, but she's is most definitely one of the cleverest ones. Yang actually found a way to use the 'Heartbreaker of Beacon' as a weapon against girls who annoyed her, especially the cocky ones.

It started one simple night at Junior's club, her and the bar owner made up and decided to play a game of cards with the twins. Halfway through the game the twins decided it would be a great idea to make the game more interesting. They would strip a piece of clothing each time they lost a match. Yang agreed to this instantly, she had an amazing poker face. Too bad the twins were giants con artistes and cheated their wins without the blonde realizing this. So Yang had to run back to Beacon, nearly naked with only her underwear on. This caught the attention of plenty of boys, who took plenty of pictures of her. So Yang was pretty pissed that night, so pissed that she wanted revenge.

It so happened that those twins were apparently fans of the famous Jaune Arc, the champion of Vale. She found this out when a commercial for some cereal he modeled for came on.

"God he's so fucking hot." Said Melanie, the white themed twin. There was a T.V in the room, which they would occasionally watched as the game went on. "Like seriously, the things I would let him do to me." The girl shivered from thinking of this, her face slightly getting red from the lewd thoughts.

"Tell me about it." Said her sister, Miltiades. She was wearing more of a gothic theme clothes, being red and black, much like Ruby's regular color attire. "I would use him all night, he would then beg for a second taste the next morning." She cooed, giggling to herself.

Jaune turned many heads in this world, including older girls which meant that even the twins wanted to take Jaune for a ride. They wanted to see if the legends about the Arcs being great in the sack were true or not.

"Yeah, yeah, just deal the cards already." Yang told them, getting annoyed by the talk of the boy. Yang tried every trick in the book to get into Jaune's pants and yet, she failed each and every time, so the girl was slightly bitter about the discussion of the boy.

"Didn't he rejected you and your team harshly?" Melanie spoke up, smiling as she saw Yang grit her teeth. "Well, all but your younger sister that is. He actually turned her down in a polite way while he just flat-out rejected you. How does it feel, knowing your baby sister has a better chance with that guy?" Her smiled increased by a tenfold when Yang had to clench her fist to control her anger.

"Just deal the damn cards already." She gritted out, feeling as if a blood vessel was about to pop. It's not like these whores would have a better chance, since Jaune turned down those three other whores that insulted Pyrrha. So obviously Jaune would easily reject two more without a care.

So after that night, Yang conjured up a plan, a funny and very satisfying plan. She's going to take and use Jaune's savaginess against the twins, crushing their gigantic egos.

So one day on the weekend, Yang convinced her team and JNPR to go to a certain club with her. It took a lot to convince Jaune to go, he believed clubs were just an excuse for a girl to grind on him. So he originally declined, not wanting to deal with any annoying girls who believed he was easy. Fortunately, Pyrrha convinced him to go, telling him how it would be fun and great bonding experience between the two teams.

He declined again at first, until Pyrrha gave him a puppy dog look, saying 'Pwease' while looking right into his eyes. Jaune slightly blushed and looked away from her.

"F-fine." He told the redhead, still not meeting her eyes. Pyrrha then bounced, clapping her hands together excitedly. Although, Jaune then turned to Yang, giving her a slight glare. "I swear to dust, Yang, if you're planning something with me, then I'll be very annoyed." He told her, which made the girl hold her hands up in surrender.

"I swear to God himself, I'm not going to flirt or grind on you." She told him, actually telling the truth. SHE'S not going to be the one flirting with him, that's the jobs of the two whores at the bar.

Jaune give her a stare that promised an onslaught of insults if she was lying to him. He then turned and went to his dorm with his team, leaving RWBY behind him.

"You're…….not planning anything, are you?" Ruby spoke up, scratching the back of her head. "Since you know that Pyrrha has a giant crush on him for an actual genuine reason and not because he's famous?" Ruby grew out of her crush on the blonde warrior, so she was now rooting for her friend to steal his heart since she was the only girl in this school who liked him for himself and not his accomplishments. So she prayed her sister wouldn't be doing anything that would annoyed the blonde boy, since he literally put Emerald in a hospital for annoying him too much.

"What?" Yang asked, faking a shock tone. "Moi? No, never." There was a hint of a smirk, before she sat up and went to their dorm room.

Ruby just sighed, hoping nothing bad would happen that night. Too bad she was wrong.

LineBreak

Yang went right towards the twins after entering the bar that night. She was going to enjoy the clusterfuck that was about to happen. "Hey guys."

The twins smirked upon seeing the girl and Miltiades spoke up. "Yang is that you? I'm sorry, couldn't recognize you with your clothes on." They expected her to get angry at this but she actually laughed.

"Hahaha, you guys totally got me that night. But no hard feelings though, it was a funny prank." She then extended a hand for a handshake. The girls shook her hand, slightly skeptical.

They then noticed Jaune Arc walking into the bar with a bunch of other teens. Their eyes widened in shock, not fully believing their eyes. Did one of the hottest guys in Remnant really just stepped in here? This has to be a holiday for them, no way they're this lucky, right?

Yang smirked when they say their facial reactions "Ah, I see you noticed my friend. Just a word of advice, don't try anything. You're aren't his type."

The two girls looked offended by her words. "What do you mean? We're everyone's type." They spoke in unison. If they had a nickel for every guy they tag teamed in bed, they would have enough to buy a new and better bar.

Yang just sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, if you think you're good enough, then by all means go for it." Yang excitement grew when she saw determination in their eyes. "Just don't cry when he rejects you."

The twins scoffed at her. "The only reason he turned you down is because you don't know how treat a man right. So we have nothing to worry about." The twins then wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "Plus, every guy's fantasy to fuck two sexy twins at the same time, and we're more than happy enough to share him tonight." Before they theft though, Yang stopped them by grabbing one of their shoulders. Her grin somehow increased as she said two simple words.

"Wanna bet?"

LineBreak

The music was loud and annoying, as well as the people around Jaune and his friends. So Jaune was having a real shitty time. What makes this worse was that he hated the taste of alcohol, believing it tasted like stomach acid. So he was sadly one of the sober friends of the group, along with Yang. Why Beacon's party girl decided to be one of the sober ones was beyond Jaune, but at least didn't have to handle a bunch of annoying drunk teenagers by himself. He does have to deal with a bunch of girls eye fucking him at the bar though. This of course annoyed the shit out of him and he wish they would all just fuck off.

"One whiskey, please." Spoke his partner to the bartender. Jaune gave her a questioning look from her choice of alcohol.

"Don't you think you should try something weaker?" He asked her, puzzled by the strong drink she just ordered. This was her first time actually drinking and he didn't want her to overdo it with strong liquor.

Pyrrha just huffed at him. "I'll be fine, beside my mother has a great tolerance to alcohol."

Jaune gave her a deadpan stare. "You also told me plenty of stories of your father being drunk and doing stupid things which caused himself harm." There was no proof that the redhead got her mother's tolerance, so Pyrrha could have easily gotten her father's LACK of tolerance of alcohol

Pyrrha just shrugged him off, finally getting her drink and taking a little sip. She cringed when the drink burned her throat but kept drinking, not wanting Jaune to be right. "I'll be fine, I mostly take after my mother anyway, so there's nothing to be worry about."

Pyrrha didn't want to get a girly drink, mostly because she didn't want to look 'girly'. Huntresses in training are suppose to be tough and strong, the exact opposite of girly...at least she thinks? Maybe she was looking into this too much. Well, she already ordered the drink and didn't want her money to go to a waste. At least she would look badass from drinking straight whiskey, so that was pretty cool.

Pyrrha cringed from another small sip of whiskey. 'Remember Pyrrha, you probably look like a badass from this. So keep drinking.'

Jaune watched his crush irresponsibly drank more of the liquor, much to his dismay. "Look Pyr, you should ease up an-" A voice from behind interrupted Jaune. He turned to see two twins wearing dresses. They were leaning close together, their cheeks were pressed each other, trying to look cute.

"Hey there, handsome." They cooed at him, putting as much lewdness in their voices as possible. "What is a big strong boy like you doing here?" The one clashed in red spoke.

Jaune internally sighed, not wanting to deal with shit like this right now. He had an irresponsible girl to deal with and doesn't want two twins to bother him. Jaune just gave them a deadpanned stare, knowing they were flirting with him.

"Hanging out with my friends, trying to enjoy the peace with them." He casually said. "In which you just ruined." Jaune got a good look of the girls, they looker older than him, probably twenty-four. So them flirting with a seventeen-year old boy is not only sad but also illegal in Atlas. Too bad the legal age is sixteen in Vale, which a lot if people believe is fucked up, especially Weiss since she grew up in Atlas.

The two twins cutely pouted before the white themed one spoke up. "Aw, come on cutie, keep that up and we won't show you a good time. My name is Miltiades and this is my sister, Melanie. If you're friendly with us then we'll be very friendly to you." They stepped closer to Jaune, much to his annoyance. They were in his personal space which Jaune didn't enjoy.

"Then you might want to find some other guy's pants to jump in, because I ain't changing my attitude with you girls." He calmly told them, crossing his arms, wanting them to leave him alone. "Now if excuse me, I have a partner that's trying to get drunk and I'm trying to sto-" Jaune ceased his talking when he turned around to find his partner missing. He rapidly looked around, hoping he would find her in the crowd. This proved to no avail when he couldn't find the redhead amongst the people. "Damn it, where is she?"

Jaune was now getting worried about his partner, there's a possibly close to drunk girl somewhere in the crowd all by herself and may be doing something stupid. He needs to find her soon.

"What's wrong, handsome?" He heard from behind. "You look quite frustrated, we know a perfect solution to get rid that that." One of them cooed, trying to grab a handful if his ass. Jaune instantly grabbed her hand, slightly hurting her wrist in the process.

"I don't have time for this, leave me alone because I'm not interested." He then quickly left, trying to find his partner, leaving behind two shocked girls.

LineBreak

It took him ten minutes to find his partner, who seemed slightly sluggish. She wasn't completely drunk yet, but she was getting there. Her face was slightly red and she had a small smirk on her lips. She was sitting in one of the booths, trying to finish her whiskey. She was still cringing from the burning sensation the drink gave her, making her shake her head after each sip. Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, sitting down at her booth.

"You really shouldn't be by yourself when you're intoxicated, you know. It's not that bright." He calmly told her, slightly annoyed that she just randomly ran off. Her act was dangerous and irresponsible. There were plenty of douchebags in this world who would jump for a chance to take advantage of her right now. Plenty of douchebags that Jaune would probably kill in fact.

Pyrrha pouted from this. "I'm not getting drunk, I'm perfectly fine." She argued with him, crossing her arms in a stubborn and somewhat cute manner. She was clearly slightly tipsy and the alcohol was affecting her brain a little bit, making her slightly irrational. She then looked up from her drink. "Do I look like a badass?" Pyrrha asked, straight out of the blue, as if the discussion they were just having never happened. Jaune just stared at her, his brain trying to digest the question he just received.

"I-huh-what? Where the hell did this question come fr-you know what? It doesn't matter, can we just leave?" His headache was consuming him, much like how the alcohol was consuming Pyrrha's logic. It had been ten minutes, how fast does alcohol work? Pyrrha most definitely didn't her mother's gift of alcohol tolerance. Jaune shook his head, realizing this would only just make his headache worse. He just wanted to get home, his brain was hurting and the girl infront of him is half blasted.

The night was getting annoying and it just started, so Jaune wanted to leave this wretched place, knowing the night would probabaly get worse as it went on. He was planning on leaving with Pyrrha before anything bad happened and-

"Can't escape us that the easily, sweetheart."

Son of a bitch.

LineBreak

Melanie and Miltiades were somewhat shocked that Jaune just straight up left them. What kind of guy would turn down a threesome from two attractive twins, was he gay or something? It was annoying for them to just get rejected like that and even more annoying when Yang came up to them and laughed.

"Wow, good job there ladies. It's just a matter of time before you're in his pants." She quipped, clapping her hands together. "Please teach me your ways."

Melanie just scoffed at her, rolling her eyes. They weren't used to rejections, so they were at a slight lost for a moment. "Shut it, he's obviously gay or something." She shook her head, trying to get the rejection out of her mind. If Jaune was a straight guy then he would have jumped for a chance to bed with them. That's the only reason he rejected them in the first place, because no straight guy would ever dare to turn them down.

Too bad Yang just laughed louder at her words, covering her mouth with her hand. "You really think that, cupcake? Well, do me a favor and look at that redhead over there." She said, pointing to some chick that Jaune was talking to. "Because Jaune is madly in love with her and is too afraid to admit his feeling."

The two sisters stared at the scene, Jaune was talking to the girl as she drank her alcohol. "Bullshit." Miltiades spoke up, not believing what Yang said. That girl was way out of his league, so why would he go for her? "There's no way he would choose a girl like her over us. You're just fucking with us." She crossed her arms at Yang as her sister nodded with her. What kind of guy would choose someone like that and not two sexy and attractive ladies like them? They don't believe Yang for one second. But then saw Jaune grabbed the girl by her hand, tenderly and protectively. He then stood up, trying to take her somewhere.

Oh hell no, they aren't losing to someone like her. Miltiades looked at her sister. "Let claim our prize before someone else does." They then stormed off to the Arc boy.

LineBreak

Jaune felt his headache grow by numbers upon seeing the girls again. Why are the annoying ones always so stubborn. God, he really hates harems.

Jaune turned back to Pyrrha. "Wait here and don't move." He told her, as she was finishing her whiskey. Pyrrha gave him a quick nod and a salute. Jaune could see her soberness leaving her eyes as time went on. He reluctantly turned back the annoying pests, seeing they now had more skin showing. They must have did something their dresses.

"What do you want, ladies?" He asked, showing annoyance in his voice. He had a dumbass partner to deal with right now, who was too stubborn to admit she was getting drunk, so this conversation was on the bottom of his priorities list.

The girls giggled at the same time, then both got handsy with him. They ran their hands all over his chest, and started to nip at his ears, whispering very erotic stuff in it. "You know." The one in red whispered. "My sister and I love to share our men in bed sometimes. We aren't afraid to do things other girls would find disgusting." She then licked his ear lobe, expecting the boy to finally crack and take them.

Jaune was focusing with all his might not to punch these girls. This is straight up sexual harassment. Jaune clenched his teeth, and somehow managed to speak through them.

"Yeah, because if there one thing that turns me on is incest. Just leave me alone, I got to take my partner ho-son of a BITCH." Jaune turned to see his now drunk partner is yet again missing. God damn it, he should have just threw that whiskey away. How the hell could she stomach that shit anyway?

Jaune groaned, knowing he had find his partner all over again. Jaune sworn to God, if some scumback is trying to get in her pants right now...

Jaune roughly shove the girls off him, not caring about the look they gave him. He had to find his partner before some scumbag does.

"Don't you think that was kind of rude?" The white themed one asked, surprised by the shove.

"That's was the fucking point." He replied, leaving them to pursue his partner.

LineBreak

It took him five minutes to find his partner this time and thankfully she wasn't alone. Blake was keeping her company, being the good friend she was.

Yes, Blake was slightly annoyed that Jaune would rather have Pyrrha than her, but Blake wasn't a two-dimensional character who hated Pyrrha just because her crush likes her instead. So she was keeping an eye on her, making sure that nothing bad happened while she was in her drunken state. Thankfully the cat faunas had a better control over her alcohol.

"Oh thank God, Blake." Jaune started, walking up to the duo. "I thought she was by herself and drunk."

"Hi, Jauney!" Pyrrha cutely chirped at him, the alcohol finally taking the final toll on her. She had a wide grin on her face, and would occasionally giggle for no reason. She was listening to the songs playing in the club. She was enjoying the beat and slightly dancing to herself. Although, she soon grew bored with dancing with no one, because she then quickly stood up with an excited glim in her eyes. "Can we dance?" She asked, stumbling her way to the boy. Jaune had to catch the ditzy girl so she didn't fell.

"What?" He asked, slightly crimson to the face.

"Dance. I wanna dance with you." She repeated, smiling wide at the boy. She grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, I wanna dance with you. Pwease." She looked like a puppy asking for treats, this of course made him blush and looked away just like he did at Beacon. Damn this girl and her puppy dog looks, it's not fair.

How did Pyrrha mastered that look? It was deadly effective against him. Maybe it was only affective to Jaune and no one else. Damn it, he's weak.

"S-sure." He told her, earning a happy cheer from the redhead before she quickly lead him over to the dance floor.

Jaune didn't know what to expect from the drunken girl, a part of him was terrified that she might start to dance erotically around him, similar to some of the other dancers on the floor. Another part of him was also somewhat excited for this, since he was a teenage boy with hormones. He had a good control over these hormones, but all bets were off when it came to his cute partner.

Of course, this was a much smaller part of his brain, since Pyrrha was drunk and he would never allow her to do a naughty act like that while under the influence. But still, it was tempting for him.

What Jaune did not expect though was Pyrrha to place his hands on her hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to his. She then laid her head on his chest and started to slow dance with him.

This caused nearly everyone at the dance floor to stare at them, since everyone else was dancing enthusiastically while Jaune and Pyrrha were having a touching moment. Some girls giggled at them, taking a few pictures at the 'cute couple.'

Jaune's face turned completely red from this as Pyrrha continued her dancing. She still had a giant smile on her face, but it was a satisfied smile instead if her drunken stupor one. Jaune didn't know if he should be freaking out or thanking God right now.

On one hand, his partner was dancing with him in a very tender way. Their bodies were very close to each other and not in the sexual way, more of a deep bond type of way, deeper than he had with any other girl at the school. It made his heart sing with joy to see her like this, deep in his embrace and clearly happy about it.

On the other hand, she was drunk off her ass and wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the whiskey. Her dance was slightly sluggish, clearly from the alcohol in her system. So Jaune somewhat felt like he was taking advantage of her and was about to put an end to it before the DJ stopped him.

"Let's slow down the pace for those two love birds over there." The DJ pointed at both Jaune and Pyrrha, which got everyone's attention. This made Jaune's blush skyrocketed, his face now matching a tomato. He forced himself to look away from everyone, finding their stares extremely embarrassing. The only place he could look that wasn't at another person in the crowd was at Pyrrha. She looked up at him and gave him a smile, her white teeth radiating for him to see. Jaune couldn't help but to smile back at the girl as other people in the crowd soon joined them in slow dancing.

They danced for a few moments, one of feeling complete and utter bliss, while the other one was feeling slight uneasiness. Jaune believed it was only his anxiety acting up, since he's dancing with his drunk crush.

He shook his head. They were just dancing, that's it. There was nothing erotic about this; therefore, he shouldn't be worried about taking advantage of her since he wasn't doing that. Friends slow dance all the all the times, right? Ren and him once jokingly danced together to a song for their team's amusement. So why would dancing with Pyrrha be any different?

'Well for starter, you never had an erotic dream about Ren before.' His brain told him, being the asshole it was. Jaune told it to shut up while trying to tell himself this is one hundred percent platonic.

Although, the next thing Jaune knew was Pyrrha slowly learning into his face, her eyes closed and lips puckered. Jaune was at a standstill, completely immobilized as he saw Pyrrha leaning in for a kiss. Memories of past dreams invaded his brain, ones that were very similar to this situation except Pyrrha had less clothes on and was sweaty.

His brain was screaming at him to stop her but his body was forcing him to accept this. 'Come on, move damn it' He yelled in his head, while the girl's enchanting lips got closer to his. 'She's drunk and you're going to be taking advantage of her, so move!'

His body refused though. Jaune didn't see a drunk Pyrrha at the moment, even though his brain knew she was. The blonde boy saw what he had been lusting for, what he been driven mad thinking about, what he been dreaming about for the longest time. A kiss from the girl of his dreams, one that would love him for himself. The cute girl who unintentionally drove him wild and made him stay up late at night thinking about every detail about her.

So his body was forcing himself to stay, wanting to get what he had been desiring for a while.

Then like a godsend, a voice interrupted her kiss.

"We're aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Jaune turned to see the faces of the twins again.

LineBreak

The twins were once again baffled by Jaune's reaction. Again, he just straight up left them, trying to pursue that redhead. What kind of shit taste does he have? Would he really prefer one silly, ditzy girl over two very attractive ladies as themselves. It was unthinkable. It honestly pissed them off, and Yang only fueled that fire.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt. How does it feel though, knowing that he would prefer Pyrrha over you two? It must sting, right?" Yang asked them, having a shit eating grin on. The twins tried to ignore her but the blonde girl's words got to them.

How dare he reject them and go for some redheaded klutz. Does he honestly believe they're going to give up? He must be crazy, they're going to get that ass if it's the last thing they'll do.

Melanie and Miltiades then watched in horror as Jaune and Pyrrha then started to slow dance on the dance floor. Other people then joined them, getting their significant other to dance with. Rage was burning inside them.

"Melanie, let us prove we're better girls than that redhead." Miltiades told her sister, earning a nod from the twin.

"Yes, let us." They then walked towards the duo, ready to finally claim their prize.

LineBreak

"NO!" Jaune answered their question with a blush. He looked at Pyrrha, who looked depressed that her kiss was interrupted. Jaune coughed, trying to get his voice back to normal. "No, you didn't interrupt anything."

The girls smiled, and Melanie spoke up. "That's good. Anyway, I want you to know that plenty of guys would kill to be in your place, so what abo-"

"No." Jaune calmly said, not even letting the girls start with their flirting. It was bad enough he had to deal with girls who didn't know the definition of 'no' at Beacon, but now he had to deal with it outside of the school? Jaune was going to put an end to this right now.

Pyrrha was no longer trying to kiss him but she was now resting her head on his chest again. He slightly removed her, letting her stand next to him as he chew the twins out. "Don't even start. You girls aren't as pretty as you believe you are." If Jaune noticed the look of anger on their faces, then he decided to ignore it. "The only interesting thing about you girls is that both of you are two horny twins. Like seriously, were you two genetically modified to be the biggest whores or something? If so, then that's the only reason why guys are interested in you two in the first place, because you're two expensive looking whores who put out for free. That's it. They don't find you interesting and they most definitely don't give a fuck about you. So I'm going to be different from all the other guys and tell you to fuck off and grow a personality that doesn't involve stupid pick up lines and sex."

Jaune took a deep breath after this, trying to gain some air into his lungs after his long rant. He wouldn't had been half as mean to the girls if it wasn't for his drunk partner and growing headache.

Although, his headache was deafening and is his partner was completely wasted, so he stopped giving a fuck about people's feeling, especially if they had harassing him all night.

Jaune then grabbed Pyrrha's hand and led her away, trying to get out of the club. Pyrrha was one hundred percent alright with leaving now, she did just danced with the man of her dreams. Too bad those girls interrupted her kiss.

The twins watched Jaune and Pyrrha leave, their rage boiling over. How dare he say that to them. They tried to be nice to him and he was just rude to them the entire time. Melanie gritted her teeth and before she knew it, she was yelling at the blonde.

"Fine then, enjoy your washed up whore."

Jaune stopped on his tracks, then slowly turned in their direction. 'That's it, they're going to regret that.'

Jaune was a clever boy, he was the leader of his team after all. So he knew the perfect way to get his revenge. These girls seemed to be pretty close, so he's going to try to turn them against each other. Both of them were cocky and probably believed they were the better sister, and he was going to take advantage of this.

So Jaune took Pyrrha to Blake and told the raven hair girl to watch her while he was gone. He then approached the girls.

"You girls want to know the main reason why I don't want you?" He asked them, giving them his all undivided attention. They nodded at him, believing he just had shit taste or something. "It's because the thought of having sex with one of you girls is repulsive. I find one of you attractive but the other one ugly. All those other things I've said are small and easily forgivable, but i can't stomach spending a night with one of you."

"Which one of us is ugly then?" Melanie asked, hoping it wasn't her. It had to be Miltiades, right?Melanie was far more attractive than her sister.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked them, tilting his head to the side. "Do I really need to explain something that is this brain-dead easy to figure out?" He threw the bait, now he just had to wait for one of them to nibble on it.

Miltiades was the smarter one of the duo, so she knew he was just trying to turn them against each other. But before she could scoff and walk away, her dear sister answered his question.

"It's obviously Miltiades, she was always jealous of my looks."

It got quiet between the trio and Jaune was so overjoyed because of it.

Miltiades slowly faced her sister, face filled with pure rage. She had completely forgotten about Jaune as she bitched her sister out.

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. "Me jealous of you? Don't make me laugh. You look like a straw penny whore." She said angrily. This of course made Melanie angry, causing her to insult her back.

"Really? That's funny, since you look like a used forty-year old whore. Hell, even your ex believes I'm better looking, since I fucked him the night you broke up with him. And guess what sweetie? He told me I was better."

Jaune watched in satisfaction as the girls argument increased, and his smiled widen when the first punch was thrown. This soon turned into a brawl between the twins. They didn't hold any punches either, as they were really trying to hurt each other. They would occasionally call each other names, like bitch, whore and slut. Jaune felt as if he was at bliss.

Jaune just turned away and grabbed his partner by her hand. He then decided to just carry her home, since it'll be easier than her stumbling everywhere.

While all of this went down, Yang was just laughing her ass off, happy her plan worked even better than expected. She also just won 700 yein.

LineBreak

Pyrrha would occasionally giggle in Jaune's arms, telling him funny stories of her past in her drunken state. These stories mostly consisted of her father and his drunk shenanigans. Apparently, every new years her father would tackle the Christmas tree if it was still up, much to his wife's annoyance. He also caught their bathroom on fire once by making a fart a go aflame. Jaune didn't know the man personally, but it should be illegal for him to get intoxicated.

Jaune finally believed the crappy night was over, but of course god threw a curve ball at his ass because they ran into Cinder Fall. Jaune tried to walk past her, begging that she would leave him and Pyrrha alone.

Out of all the girls in this school, Cinder was by far the most annoying one. She was still trying to get in his pants even after each and every rejection. This was probably because she now saw this as a challenge. Jaune was probably the first boy to ever rejected her, and now Cinder's pride was on the line. She was probably trying to prove that she was still 'hot shit' and could get any guy she pleased. This was kind sad.

Not only that but she had also been somewhat harassing Pyrrha, since Jaune would rather spend time with the redhead than Cinder. Again, this must be a pride thing, believing she was better at Pyrrha than everything.

So Jaune really hated Cinder with a fiery passion that could not be extinguished. His hatred only grew when Cinder opened her mouth to him.

"The offer still stands, Arc. You can leave this silly girl behind and have me." She told him, nearly making Jaune pop a blood vessel.

Once again she insulted his partner. It was a small insult, not having much impact on Pyrrha, but it was still an insult. So Jaune snapped on Cinder again, but this breakage was much more severe than the last one.

Jaune gently sat Pyrrha down, making sure she was balanced on her feet. He then faced Cinder, sighed and punched her directly in the face, knocking the woman out. He used some of his semblance in the punch, making it have more power behind it. Jaune shook his hand afterwards, getting the numbness out if it. Jaune then looked at Cinder's unconscious body, nodding at his work before picking Pyrrha back up again and walking to their dorm.

LineBreak

"Home sweet home." Jaune muttered to her, closing the door to their dorm. He kicked off his shoes before placing Pyrrha on her bed. He removed her heels before he gently placed the blanket on her. "Get some rest." He told her, rubbing his aching hand. The punch somewhat hurt the boy's wrist, sending small spikes of pain through it. Nothing too bad but it was still annoying.

Pyrrha watched him get up, before he left her side to get ready for bed. He yawned, stretching his back to get the aches out from carrying the girl. Pyrrha was still upset that she didn't get to kiss her prince charming and was trying to find some way to get to his lips before the night ended.

Pyrrha looked over on her side of the bed, seeing Milo leaning against the wall. She was cleaning it before they went to the club, meaning it wasn't in her locker at the time. An idea went to her head as she summoned Milo with her semblance.

Jaune was still rubbing his wrist, still somewhat pissed off about Cinder. He also knew he's going to be in deep shit tomorrow, since he attacked a fellow student unprovoked. It was totally worth it though, that punch felt therapeutic.

"Hey, Jaune?" Pyrrha called out to him, making the boy turn to face her.

"Yeah, Pyr-THUMP" Something caught Jaune's hoodie, making him go flying towards the wall, getting stuck to it. Jaune slowly turned his head to see Milo in his hood which embedded into the wall. Jaune let out a small squeak, not expecting this whatsoever. "P-pyr?" He asked timidly, somewhat afraid of the drunken girl's accuracy…..or at least he hoped she aimed for his hood.

Pyrrha got out of her bed and slowly walked towards the boy. This plan was most definitely from her drunken state, believing this would be the best action to kiss him. Pyrrha didn't know why but pinning Jaune with Milo felt somewhat natural...weird.

Jaune's face was extremely red as Pyrrha grew closer to him with hunger in her eyes. He couldn't comprehend what was happening as her hand grazed his cheek, before she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Jaune didn't know if he was hearing fireworks or bombs in his head. On one hand, Pyrrha was kissing him; while on the other, a DRUNK Pyrrha was kissing him.

She tasted like whiskey, which didn't surprised him to the least. It also didn't last that long, because she quickly pulled away after two seconds with a smile.

"Thank you." She happily told him, grabbing Milo, pulling it out of the wall before carrying it with her to her bed. She placed her weapon back in its original spot before getting under her blankets, going to sleep.

Jaune leaned against the wall, his mind freaking out. How the hell did she do that drunk? It was difficult for her to accurately throw her spear sober, so her doing this drunk didn't made any sense.

Jaune felt his lips, not believing what just happened. Was his first kiss with Pyrrha while she was drunk? Jaune shook his head, that doesn't count.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, smacking Jaune in the face. Nora came in, carrying a very drunk Ren.

"You guys left early too, huh?" She asked when she saw Pyrrha. "Wait, where's Jaune?" She heard a weak groan from behind the door. "Jaune? Are you alright?"

 **Writing drunk characters is fun. I'm working on a teen titans crossover oneshot where Jaune is basically Dick Grayson amd Pyrrha is Starfire**


End file.
